pepper's interesting day
by animewriter66
Summary: Since it was nice weather Pepper decided to not wear her leggings under her dress today however she decided not to wear something else either rated M for nudity and a implied sex scene
1. Chapter 1

Pepper's interesting day

Since it was nice weather Pepper decided to not wear her leggings under her dress today however she decided not to wear something else either rated M for nudity and implied sex scene.

(don't know if peppers outfit is a dress or a long vest so im just calling it a dress)

It was 8:00 Friday morning and Patricia Potts aka pepper was getting ready for school putting her clothes on her bed which consisted of her black underwear, her black knee length leggings and her purple and white dress. Undressing out of her pajamas she put on her underwear and picked up her tights to put them on but suddenly stopped

"hmm she thought since its quite warm maybe I'll go without my leggings today" putting her leggings back in her wardrobe she put on her dress and after doing everything else she needed she put her shoes on and prepared to leave.

As she headed to the door however a interesting dare crossed her mind and decided to do it going back upstairs she took off her panties "since its warm maybe I'll go without these as well" she thought.

She then debated on whether to take her panties with her or leave them at home deciding on the second option she placed them back in the drawer and headed off to school

It was a decision she would probably regret later (or maybe not).

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper's interesting day part 2

Continued from part 1

As pepper headed to school the wind was picking up quite a bit and at one point nearly blew her dress up "Aaah" pepper screamed as she held it down luckily no one noticed and she continued on her way to school she thought to herself " oh good thinking pepper the day you decided to go commando is a windy day of all days I knew I should have brought my panties with me" .

When she arrived at school some of the students stared in surprise at her bare legs rolling her eyes pepper then saw Tony and Rhodey by the lockers talking to each other so deep into their conversation they didn't notice her until. " Hi guys" waah they both jumped in surprise.

"Pepper Tony began don't surprise me like" then he stopped having noticed her bare legs "um Tony your drooling" rhodey said "yeah my eyes are up here" pepper said sorry he apologized ive never seen you with bare legs before "yeah well it was hot this morning so I figured I would go without leggings today" she explained

Surprised Tony said "didn't you watch the weather report pep they said the wind would pick up later" oh I didn't know that thanks for the information she said well we better get to class Rhodey told them and they headed off to class.

During lunch break they went to the roof and begin to talk about school work and other stuff when suddenly "oh man" Rhodey said I forgot I needed to discuss something with our history teacher see you later and ran off "gee wonder what he forget pepper said at that moment the wind suddenly blew and lifted pepper's dress up she quickly held it down but when she looked up Tony was looking at her with a shocked face " um pepper speaking of forgetting something" pepper's turn red realizing he had seen Um pepper are you OK he asked her where's your underwear?

"Sinceitwasahotdayiletthemathome" what? He responded calming down pepper said "since it was a hot day I left them at home you wont tell anyone or blackmail me will you? She asked him with sad eyes "no pep of course I won't" going up to her he kissed her on the cheek smiling she then said "Tony could you do that again but on the lips this time looking round to make sure they were alone they kissed on the lips and while doing so Tony started to lift the back of pepper's dress.

(Sex scene I'll leave it to your imagination)

10 minutes later rhodey returned hey im back he said wow why do you two look so happy "oh nothing they said and laughed happily and headed off to class. At the end of the day they headed home. A few hours later pepper received a text message from Tony it said "pepper meet me at the armory and wear what you wore today she replied OK with a wink emoticon.

The end


End file.
